Sanity
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: La mort de Tiedoll choque Kanda, le faisant s'interroger sur Dieu. Parce que quand même, Dieu est vraiment un grande personne. Quand il veut prendre quelqu'un il le fait. Pendant ce moment de souffrance, Allen est peut être le seul à pouvoir calmer Kanda. Allen x Kanda


Titre: Santé mentale

Auteur: HeWhoCrys

Couple: Allen x Kanda, pour les ignares, Allen est en premier donc c'est lui qui domine, enfin autant qu'on puisse dominer un câlin...

Rating: L'auteur a mit T, moi j'aurais plutôt mis K+ mais bon

Note: Rien est moi, non. Ni les personnages, ni même l'histoire. A si quand même, la traduction est de moi, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS autant que moi. J'ai vraiment craquée dessus quand je l'ai lus, il fallait que je le pose. L'auteur était ravi quand je lui ai demander la permission ^.^ Enfin bon je suis pas la pour vous raconter ma vie sinon on y est encore l'année prochaine.

Enjoy!

* * *

La lune était haute dans le ciel et éclairait les moindres détailles du paysage. Peut-être que ça convenait à l'occasion, comme quelque chose dans une belle peinture. Montrant l'art que le défunt général Tiedoll aimait tant.

L'Ordre Noir était en deuil à cause de la perte d'un autre général dans une guerre qui semblait sans fin. Allen, le destructeur du temps, était à la recherche de l'exorciste qui faisait très certainement son deuil. Il était à la recherche de Yû Kanda, le samouraï impassible. Kanda était à l'enterrement de son général, mais avant que quiconque ai pu prendre de ses nouvelles, il était parti.

Allen commença à chercher le concerné. A toutes les personnes qu'il vit il sourit et demanda « Avez-vous vu Kanda ? » Mais la plupart avaient répondus non. Bien que certaines personnes se soient demandé s'il s'était montré à l'enterrement de son général.

Allen s'inquiétait pour son amant. Kanda s'était toujours enfuit quand ses barrières se brisaient, laissant ses émotions se montrer. Allen traversa les pièces à une vitesse effrénée pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une idée ne le frappe. Kanda avait tendance à aller dans des endroits en hauteur pour penser et le lieu le plus haut à la Congrégation était le toit.

Effectivement, Kanda était assis sur le toit. Les jambes contre sa poitrine et les bras posés sur les genoux, regardant vers le ciel. Allen pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de retirer sa veste et se diriger vers Kanda. Une fois derrière lui, il posa sa veste sur ses épaules avant de s'assoir, « Tu vas attraper un rhume si tu restes ici sans veste, BaKanda. »

« Et bien maintenant c'est toi qui vas attraper un rhume, Moyashi~ » répliqua le brun, mettant un accent inutile sur Moyashi, en retirant la veste qu'Allen avait mis autour de lui.

Le silence entoura les deux adolescents pendant une minute, formant de la buée autour d'eux. Allen laissa une autre minute s'écoulée avant de se décider à rompre le silence qui les entourait en parlant « Kanda, pourquoi tu es venu ici, dans le froid ? » La voix d'Allen était calme et grave, pas en colère, juste inquiète.

Kanda, expira, un peu déçut par la perte du silence bienfaisant. « Pour être seul. » En disant cela il tourna la tête vers Allen. Cependant Allen se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux calmes et recueillis.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est le meilleur moment pour être seul ? Après la mort de ton tuteur ? » Allen était grave maintenant. Il savait comment on se sentait après la perte d'un être cher et ça faisait mal d'être obligé de tout garder pour soi. Kanda disait peut être qu'il détestait le général, mais qui disait exactement ce qu'il pensait? Personnellement, Allen pensait que sous sa carapace dure, Kanda était très tendre. Probablement à cause de la façon dont il avait grandi.

Kanda le regarda pendant un certain temps, tournant la question dans sa tête. Puis il étouffa un rire sec, vide de sens « Ha ha… Je… Je… ne sais pas vraiment~~ » Il leva sa main vers son visage, le cachant à moitié alors que ses larmes se mettaient à couler.

Allen regarda Kanda comme s'il était littéralement tombé en panne. Les rires et les larmes lui faisaient mal. Allen ne put s'en empêcher, si Kanda avait eu besoin de lui un jour, c'était maintenant.

Il attira le brun dans une étreinte. Une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa tête le maintenait contre sa poitrine. Kanda luta contre lui, s'efforçant de faire partir Allen. Mais le blandin savait pourquoi il était venu voir Kanda, pour le soutenir. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui et caressa ses cheveux pour le calmer.

Bientôt Kanda se calma. Sa tête était sur l'épaule d'Allen et ses mains agrippées à sa chemise. Ce dernier avait toujours ses bras autour du brun et continuait à caresser ses cheveux. Kanda pris une profonde inspiration et desserra sa prise sur la chemise d'Allen, puis il se retourna de façon à ce que son dos soit contre le torse de son amant. Lui aussi changea de position, pour que ses bras entourent la taille de Kanda et que son menton repose sur son épaule. « Tu es calmé maintenant ? »

« Tait-toi. »

« Je ne veux pas ! » Allen se mit à rire quand Kanda le regarda avec son célèbre regard meurtrier. Il était définitivement redevenu normal. « J'ai hâte de dire à Lavi que le grand Yû Kanda m'a montré ses larmes ! »

« Tu ne le fera pas ! »

« **Donc !** ~~ Je le ferais ! »

« Tu es **donc** ~~ mort » Kanda se jeta à la gorge d'Allen en dégageant une aura meurtrière. Ce dernier saisit les poignets du brun juste avant que ses mains n'arrivent à son cou.

« Me tuer ne t'avanceras à rien ! »

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! » Kanda poussa de tout son poids sur Allen, l'envoyant sur le dos, puis en utilisant ce qui lui restait de force, il avança ses mains plus près du cou d'Allen. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu l'étranglé, il fut retourné sur le dos et cloué au sol par la même personne qu'il avait prévue de tuer.

« Tu vois ? Rien de bon ne sortira de mon assassinat ! » Kanda grogna ce qui fit sourire Allen qui se pencha et l'étouffa en capturant les lèvres de Kanda.

Kanda ne bougea pas pendant un certain temps après qu'Allen l'eut embrassé puis leva les yeux vers lui. Il respirait mais restait complètement immobile, ce qui inquiéta Allen. Il avait peur d'avoir blessé l'exorciste orgueilleux. Enfin il parla « Pourquoi Dieu est-il si cruel ? »

Allen sembla confus pendant une seconde, avant de réaliser ce que signifiait la question pour Kanda. Il se demandait –plus ou moins- pourquoi Dieu choisissait d'emporter les personnes à qui il tenait le plus.

Le visage d'Allen s'adoucit dans un sourire, et il se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Kanda. Puis il se laissa tomber à côté de son samouraï aux cheveux long et l'entoura de ses bras. « Qui sais ? Mais à la fin ça marche toujours, non ? »

Kanda soupira. Pas de soulagement, pas d'ennuis, juste un soupire. « Quel qu'elle soit… » Puis il passa ses bras autour d'Allen pour se blottir contre son torse.

Le ciel était clair et petit à petit les étoiles qui y brillaient les ont couverts comme une couverture de lumière. La lune était prête à descendre, peut-être pour donner encore quelques heures de plus à sa beauté. La bise souffla les cheveux d'Allen dans ses yeux quand il se pencha pour voir le visage apaisé et endormis de **sa** beauté japonaise.

Lentement il se redressa, essayant de ne pas réveiller Kanda. Il se déplaça lentement dans une position à genoux, glissant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux puis le souleva. Il fit en sorte que sa tête repose doucement sur son épaule, et rentra tranquillement à l'intérieur, veillant à ne pas réveiller Kanda ou un des membres de la tour.

Tout allait bien tandis qu'Allen arpentait les couloirs vides de la congrégation. Il n'y avait personne et la seule chose qu'avait faite Kanda depuis qu'Allen avait commencé à le déplacer avait été de se tortiller pour mieux se lover dans ses bras. Il était au 4ème étage et se dirigea vers la 12ème porte vers la droite, la chambre de Kanda. Il avait retenu tous les emplacements des chambres de ses amis pour ne pas se perdre.

Il s'est arrêté devant la porte 12 et la poussa, Kanda ne verrouillait jamais sa porte donc elle s'ouvrit aussitôt. C'était une chambre ordinaire, constituée d'un lit, d'une commode, d'une table ronde avec deux chaises et du précieux lotus du brun sur la table de chevet. Il se dirigea vers le lit et le déposa doucement dessus. Ensuite il défit sa queue de cheval haute, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste puis remonta la couverture sur lui.

Le blandin pila sa veste et dit d'une voix douce « Bonne nuit. » et commença à partir quand une main attrapa son poignet et l'arrêta. Il se retourna pour voir Kanda à demi-redressé dans son lit et agripper à son bras, les yeux opaques et vitreux de sommeil

Allen fut surpris pendant quelques secondes, Kanda ne dormait pas bien en ce moment alors Allen avait pensé qu'il serait complètement HS. Et il l'était jusqu'à ce que le blandin essaye de le quitter. Il soupira « Bien, bien ! Tu es têtue comme une mule ! » Kanda lâcha son poignet et Allen posa son manteau sur la table et alla fermer la porte.

Quand il revient le brun s'était poussé sur un côté du lit, ses cheveux étalés sur la moitié d'oreiller qu'il occupait. Kanda regarda Allen qui revenait à côté du lit avec un doux sourire. Il enleva ses chaussures, les posant à côté du lit, fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et la jeta sur son manteau.

Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures et baissa les yeux sur Kanda qui le regardait. Il brossa la frange du brun, se baissa et déposa un baiser sur sa tête en lui murmurant un autre « Bonne nuit. » avant de se coucher. Kanda se blottit dans ses bras après s'être fait embrassé et murmura doucement « Ne'nuit » Ce qui fit sourire Allen et il attira Kanda plus près de lui. Puis ils se perdirent dans le sommeil.


End file.
